Body bags are a necessity for transporting the corpse of animals or humans after death. The models available do not adapt to the various body shapes nor do they always ensure the prevention of leakage of body fluids. Identification of the body is often dependant on an accessory that can be lost, missing or interchanged. No simple and economical options are available on the market. The materials used presently do not reflect the sacred aspect of death nor are they appropriate for public view.
It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,694,579 and 9,056,040 variations of cardboard containers for humans. Such solutions are not appropriate for veterinarians because of the limited storage space available and the time consuming steps of assembling such containers. For animals, it is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,574,840, 8,453,303, 6,052,877, and 5,341,548 variations of burial containers, vaults or cases.
Such solutions are not adapted to the reality of veterinarians since they are meant for either transportation or burial by the pet's owner. Furthermore, such solutions are made of rigid material that cannot be adapted to the animal's size nor to the reality of storing various corpse sizes in a standard veterinary clinic freezer.
Health care professionals in animal clinics, hospitals, or morgues need a simple economical body bag, similar to those disclosed in US 2010/0263178 and EP 2,340,801 B2. However, the bag disclosed in the latter is not meant for animals and the numerous stitches and pieces of fabric used to manufacture the bag reduce its leak proof aspect. Furthermore, the bag disclosed in EP 2,340,801 B2 is equipped with a specific forensic system not required for use with animals, thus increasing cost. The bag disclosed in US 2010/0263178 does not have an expandable means thus limiting its use with various species and body shapes and presents gripping devices and an absorbent body that are not mandatory for use in animals.
Body bags are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,004,034, 4,992,562, 7,228,603, 7,337,511, 4,790,040, 4,780,940, 4,790,051, and 5,715,583, as well as JP 2008194081. However, the disclosed bags all present one or a combination of the following disadvantages rendering them not suitable for veterinarians:                Absence of gusset, thus not expandable;        Not made for animals;        Present unnecessary structures and multiple layers;        Not made of a material suitable for cremation;        Not compact; and        Not cost efficient.        
The absence of a gusset, combined with the material used most commonly for body bags, allows the different parts of the corpse in the body bag to be distinguished, then not providing optimal respect of the dignity of the deceased.
Further to the visual aspect, veterinarians or other health care professionals need a solution to store corpses of numerous shapes and sizes of dead individuals in a safe and clean manner before safe disposal, preferably most commonly via incineration or burial.
This invention has the objective to solve technical issues while improving the image of the body bag and respect for the dignity of the deceased.